


A Very Ducky Christmas

by KibblerEars



Series: Daddy's Here [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Phil, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, little clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibblerEars/pseuds/KibblerEars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas tree, duckies, and his baby boy. Phil really couldn't be happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Ducky Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd - I'm sorry *hides*

Phil finished securing the tiny Douglas Fir tree - only about four feet tall, but full and robust and exactly what his Baby had wanted when they were at the tree lot - and crawled back out from under it, sitting back on his heels to flash a smile at Clint. Cross-legged on the floor next to him, his well-worn and loved Mister Ducky plushie in his lap, Clint beamed up at Phil before looking back at the tree in awe.

"It's beautiful, daddy," he whispered, as if it was a secret, and Phil couldn't stop himself from leaning over to press a kiss to the younger man's temple.

When Clint and Phil had first started dating almost two years ago, Phil never imagined it would lead to this; never would have imagined he would fall so easily into the role of Clint's Daddy, but the look on Clint's face, the smile he got when Phil took care of him while he was little and the affection that swelled in his heart made it more than worthwhile. And the love he had for Clint, big or little, completed his life in a way he never imagined could happen.

And now, here they were, two years later, celebrating their second Christmas together. Phil wouldn't change it for the world.

"Imagine how beautiful it will be once we put the lights and decorations on it, baby."

Clint bounced in place, "can we put the decorations on now, daddy? And maybe have hot cocoa after?" He peered up at Phil, eyes wide and hopeful - as if Phil could ever refuse that face.

"Oh, I suppose that could be arranged, so long as a certain someone goes and changes into his pajamas first so we can go to bed right after, deal?"

"Deal!" Clint was already on his feet and halfway out of the living room, one of Mister Ducky's wings clutched tightly in his hand.

While he waited for Clint's return, Phil set about pulling the boxes of ornaments closer to the tree and digging through them to get out the lights. He began to wrap them in the tree, glancing over his shoulder with another dopey smile for Clint when the younger man returned clad in the adult-sized purple onesie he wore whenever he was feeling little. "I'm almost finished with the lights, baby boy, can you get your first decorations ready?"

He needn't have said anything, Clint's gaze had been attracted to the boxes of ornaments the minute he came back and when Phil emerged from behind the tree, multicolored lights twinkling across the living room, Clint was already hovering close by, an ornament cradled in his palms.

"Can I put this one up first?"

The ornament in question is the first one they bought together. It was inexpensive, only three dollars, if Phil remembered correctly, but it was Baby's favorite, a tiny plastic rubber duck that would hang crooked from whatever tree branch it was hooked on.  Phil cupped his hands under Clint's and kissed his boy's forehead, "of course, baby. Wherever you want." 

Stepping back, Phil's dark eyes were soft with affection, his lips crooked in a barely there smile while Clint padded around the tree, studying it from every angle to find the perfect spot for his ducky. He continued to watch as Clint paused, head tilted to the side in thought before he eased it onto a sturdy branch near the top of the tree. Then he spun on his heels and beamed up at Phil, "so he can always watch over us, like the way you watch over me, daddy." 

He drew Clint close again, kissing his forehead, "and I always will, baby, I always will. Merry Christmas."

Clint pressed against Phil, burying his face in Phil's neck with a happy hum, "merry Christmas, daddy."


End file.
